


sweat and conversations

by delyra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Summer, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delyra/pseuds/delyra
Summary: “Look, Tsukki,” says Tadashi, giggling, and extends his hand in front of his face, “you’re taller than me, but I think our hands are about the same size. Isn’t that weird?”Tsukishima looks up from the magazine he’s reading, and sees Tadashi looking at him with a sleepy smirk. Ah, right, he often forgot that Yamaguchi gets sleepy with the heat.





	sweat and conversations

“Look, Tsukki,” says Tadashi, giggling, and extends his hand in front of his face, “you’re taller than me, but I think our hands are about the same size. Isn’t that weird?”

They’re at Tsukishima’s house. The weather is really hot that afternoon, they’re at the middle of their summer break and were planning to play some videogames before deciding that, _yeah, maybe later,_ and ended up laying on the floor in a mild attempt to cool down. The air conditioning wasn’t working well and it felt, if the sweat running down their temples said anything about that.

Tsukishima looks up from the magazine he’s reading, and sees Tadashi looking at him with a sleepy smirk. Ah, right, he often forgets that Yamaguchi gets sleepy (sometimes he also gets dizzy) with the heat.

“Your hands are pretty big. Mine are normal.”

“Hmm, you think so? Oh, but compared to Kageyama’s, they’re big, so maybe you’re right.”

He continues to wiggle his fingers in front of his own face, as if examining them. Then, he sighs and takes one of Kei hands with no further warning, who gets surprised and drops the magazine on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Kei questions, flustered, as Tadashi touches his hand with both of his and hums quietly, a content tune.

“Seeing. Your hands are pretty and slender. Mine have freckles, did you know? Oh, I think yours would be good for playing the piano. At least my mom thinks so.”

Then proceeds to put his hand against Kei’s, flat, and smiles.

“Ahh, you’re still bigger than me.”

Kei laughs, against his own volition, because yeah, he’s bigger and taller and in his right mind while Tadashi has lost it to the heat. This seems to startle Tadashi, who pouts but then smiles, happy to see Tsukishima happy.

Kei stops laughing when Tadashi decides to interlace their fingers, slowly, as if he was giving Kei the chance to stop him or drop his hand. But he doesn’t, and gives him a tentative squeeze when Tadashi looks at him from under his eyelashes, unsure, maybe nervous. Then he switches his gaze to stare at their joined hands, and squeezes back.

“I’m sleepy” says Kei, and Tadashi hums in agreement. “We should take a nap. We’ll play videogames once we wake up and the sun has gone down.”

They sleep like that, on the floor, sweaty, and hand by hand.

.

.

(Mother Tsukishima takes them a picture, which she later will show to Akiteru and Father Tsukishima, they both laughing fondly at the image. Kei, though, would probably never know of said picture.)

**Author's Note:**

> it's summer where i live and i swear to god there are times when i want to get free from my own skin. i hate the heat.
> 
> also. i don't really know how different their hands are in size. i know there are scenes in which they both high five each other but... i didn't want to search for them. i'm sorry i'm lazy.
> 
> ah. there might be parts where the redaction is weird to read? i'm not used to write in english and it shows, but i tried to make it the more understandable i could.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
